


Make My Cold Heart Melt

by kaachin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, SOTBE, ahaha, i had to make sasha the princess, i wrote this in like 10 minutes im sorry if it sucks, nike's her skating instructor, the one thing i will actually write for sasha and nike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaachin/pseuds/kaachin
Summary: A story of an ice cold princess and her warm hearted skating instructor. Might make this longer, might not.





	Make My Cold Heart Melt

Once, there was a princess who lived in a palace of ice. Like her icey home, the princess was cold to those around her. The only thing that would bring her joy was skating in the palace courtyard.

Everyday the princess would rush to the courtyard to be greeted by the ice and her skating instructor. Her instructor had been teaching her for a while; and while she would never tell her, she cared deeply for the princess.

One day, the princess arrived in the courtyard only to find that her instructor was not there. Thinking nothing of it, she laced her skates and took to the ice. As she started into a jump, she found herself distracted by the lack of her instructor. Without even realizing it, she fell on the ice and hit her head rather hard. As she began to fall unconscious, she could see the figure of her instructor rushing towards her.

Weeks passed, and the instructor still stayed by her side, praying that her student would open her eyes and be alright. As she slept in the chair by the princess’s side, she dreamt of a time and place where royalty did not come between them. She jolted awake at the cold touch of a hand. The princess was awake! Without further thought, she embraced her beloved student and held her close. Remembering her place, she slowly placed the princess back onto her pillows.

“I..I apologize, Your Royal Highness. I was not thinking.” She turned and blushed. The princess simply smiled and placed her hand on the instructors face. “I know you try to act so courteous around me, but I see through your polite facade.” She paused and chuckled, “I know you have feelings towards me,” her instructor blushed deeper and turned to look at her, “and not once have I thought to deny them.” The instructor’s eye grew wide, “D..does that mean you also..?” Without finishing, the princess drew her beloved instructor close, and pressed her lips onto hers. They stayed there for a moment, until the princess drew back and gently placed their foreheads together. Looking into each others eyes and finally said what they had thought for years.

 

                                                                                                              “I love you.”


End file.
